Let a Woman in your life 4 - Idle hands
by Glenandme
Summary: A brother and sister, bored with their own existence, team up to make the Cartwright's lives a misery. I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters. No copywrite infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Idle hands ~ Chapter 1**

Janet stood hovering at the door. She bit her lip nervously hopping from one foot to the other hoping he would notice her.

Adam finally stopped singing and saw her standing at his bedroom door.

"Jan, what is it" he asked scraping his face with the razor.

"My wonderful singing giving ye goosebumps." He smiled.

Jan didn't smile as she approached the wash stand.

"No sir." She frowned.

"Why so serious ladybug, you have a nightmare last night?" He asked.

"No sir, did you and Sam have an argument?" She asked, her prim little face pale with concern.

"No we did not and what have I told you about adult concerns." He asked.

"They shouldn't concern me." She rattled off the familiar speech.

"No they shouldn't, the adults in your life are well able to look after themselves Jan, they don't need you to intervene." He told her firmly.

"Yes sir, " she conceded.

"But Adam, she's crying." Janet told him.

"She's crying?" Adam thought for a minute and then he wiped soap from his face and grabbed his shirt.

"Will you bring Ronald down for breakfast Jan, we can dress him after."

"Yes sir , what are you going to say..."

Adam gave her a look.

"I'm a little girl not concerned with adult affairs" she rattled off quickly as she headed into Ronald's room.

Adam smiled as he pulled on his shirt and headed down stairs.

~o~

Sam wiped her eyes quickly as he entered the kitchen.

"I'll have bacon and pancakes for you in a minute." She told him in a put on cheerful voice.

He went to her putting his hands on her shoulders. His gentle touch was too much for Sam and she began to sob quietly, putting a hand to her face.

"Adam..."

Adam turned her to face him and let her cry into his shoulder.

"It's ok." He told her softly. As he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Next time" he told her "next time for sure."

"I was so sure," she sobbed. "It's not fair."

"I know," he said kissing the top of her head "I know."

Janet stared at the kitchen door intently as she sat Ronald down on the sofa. He wanted to get up and play but she held him fast knowing it wasn't a good time for a boisterous four year old to be making his presence known. She reflected on the conversation she'd had with Adam upstairs. He was always telling her that she was not to worry herself with adult concerns but how could she help it. Mostly Adam and Sam were happy and time spent at Adams house was fun but she had to be ready, she had to look after Ronald.

Kirby often told her she worried too much, Adam and Sam were nice people and she should just enjoy her time with them but things change. Like, why was Sam crying. What happened?. Did they fight?. Adam wasn't drinking last night. She never actually saw him drunk. Did he drink after she was in bed?. Why was Sam crying?.

~o~

They emerged a little while later. Sam was smiling but her eyes were red.

"Come on now, come to the table," she told them.

Adam was setting the table and helping her bring out the food. Janet bit her lip as she took her place at the table. She frowned deeply, there must have been a bust up after she went to bed. Her parents were always having bust ups and her father would hit her mother. Janet never saw Adam hit Sam but she was crying this morning so...

Janet began helping Ronald with his food until Sam took over thanking Janet and telling to eat her own breakfast.

~o~

Janet was very quiet on the way to school. She was lost in her own thoughts and none of them were happy or childlike. She didn't notice anything on the road until the carriage suddenly ground to a stop.

She turned to Adam.

"We've stopped." She said looking up into his face.

"Yep and we're not going to start again until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," she lied.

"Now come on Janet, we're friends aren't we, friends tell each other everything. Back at the house you were fussing and caring for Ronald. You do that excessively when you're bothered. Now, out with it?" He told her.

She looked down at her hands, not wishing to tell him her fears.

"Why was Sam crying?" She asked.

He was about to give her the usual talk about adult concerns but she looked so worried. For a child Janet had an awful tendency towards worrying, Adam and Sam were trying to discourage it.

"Sam was crying because she was excited about something but it didn't work out. And now she's very disappointed," Adam told her.

"Ohhh," she nodded. "She thought she was going to have a baby."

Adam thought he had made that cryptic, obviously not.

Janet brightened up considerably. "Oh I see, poor Sam"

"We'll have to be extra nice to her." She smiled as she settled herself for the rest of the journey. But Adam didn't start the buggy moving again.

"What did you think," he asked.

"Nothing, I was just worried about her," she blushed red trying to avoid his searching gaze.

"Janet, what did you think. There was something in your head this morning," He asked again.

"I thought you'd had a fight,"

"Is that all, no we didn't fight," he smiled, patting her knee and taking the reigns in his hands.

"Yeah I should have guessed, I mean there weren't any bruises. I'm just being silly," she shrugged.

Adam dropped the reigns again and looked at her.

"Janet even if we did have a disagreement, we wouldn't hit each other. That just wouldn't happen." He told her.

Janet cringed then, she knew her life with her parents was very different from life with Adam and Sam.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Jan but I want you to promise me one thing."

She looked up at him then.

"I want you to promise you'll tell me or Sam if you're worried about something. It's not good to keep things bottled up."

"I promise." She told him solemnly.

Adam decided it was time to change the subject.

"Janet, remember the picnic on Sunday you saw that big salmon in the lake."

"Yes sir."

"What's say after school we get our fishing poles and go after him." Adam grinned.

"But he'll be long gone," Janet smiled, her face starting to look merry once more.

"That's what he wants you to think Jan, that's what he wants you to think."

The rest of the ride to school was pleasant with Adam telling Janet stories about fishing trips with little Hoss, who as a child would give the fish it's freedom when Adams back was turned.

Janet laughed happily feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

~o~

Adam made way as a large buggy passed them on the road. The owner of the fine carriage didn't salute as is the usual custom if someone lets you pass on the road.

"Well would you look at that." Adam whistled at the black shiny carriage with fine sturdy wheels and lanterns back and front.

"That is Mr Vernon Manning." Janet said in her poshest voice.

"He resides at the largest house in Virginia city with his dear sister Angela. They spend their days eating tiny sandwiches and drinking tea from tiny china cups."

"Manners, young lady." Adam told her, but inwardly he was proud of the little character that was emerging in his ward. She had come a long way from the timid little creature scampering about Desmond Nash's house.

"How do you know so much about him?" Adam asked.

"They're the talk of the town Adam, no offence but someone in the saloon said that, that family could buy and sell your pa twice over they are so loaded."

"Janet what did I tell you about the saloon."

"Not to go in," she pouted a little.

"Will I have to tell Kirby?" He asked.

"No Adam, she'll take the hair brush to me."

Adam couldn't help smiling at Janet's wild look.

"Well ok but, keep out of the saloon. I mean it Jan, it's not a fitting place for you to be seen in," Adam helped her down at the school gates.

"Yes sir."

"And tell Kirby Sam wants to keep Ronald an extra night as he still has that cold."

"I'll tell her, bye Adam." Janet ran to join a cluster of girls gathered at the large oak tree in the corner of the playground. She rummaged in her bag for her collection of fancy note paper. It was the latest craze among the girls to collect and swap the fancy scented sheets. Adam despaired of Janet wasting pocket money on such things, Sam called him an old poop and hunted out some note paper she had kept since she was a girl. Janet was thrilled, nobody else had those sheets, she would be the only one.

Adam smiled as he watched the girls crowd around Janet to get a glimpse of the new sheets that nobody had. He couldn't remember ever being that young.

Vernon Manning watched as Adam walked the wooden path towards the mercantile. Everybody greeted him as he passed. Ladies particularly seemed warmed to him. They clustered around him laughing at all he said. Adam tipped his hat and excused himself edging towards the door. Vernon Manning was intrigued. So this was one of the famous Cartwright's his father was so taken with.

"We'll see." Manning said out loud as he moved off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 2**

Angela Manning stretched herself and looked out at the day through a slit in the curtains. She sighed to herself frowning slightly.

"Leave it," she barked, as a maid went to take the breakfast tray.

"Fetch more pastries and then, start running my bath." She instructed as she once again sat to nibble on toast and preserve.

"Ugh, and bring another pot of coffee, this is foul" she said putting her cup down into the saucer.

Angela was beautiful to the untrained eye. She had white porcelain like skin and glossy chestnut coloured hair that fell in curls around her heart shaped face. But looking closer at this delicate creature, there was a hardness to her eyes and mouth. She would tell you she doesn't suffer fools gladly, the truth was that she was a cold hearted creature with little compassion. Her staff were forever on edge, subject to her moods and whims. Many a morning a maid hurried about her bedroom trying to do something right for her mistress with unshed tears brimming in her eyes as Angela chipped away at her confidence reprimanding her constantly and calling her every name under the sun.

Today was a good day, she just barked orders and read the gossip column in the morning paper.

She emerged from her room dressed in an elegant silk creation from Paris. The low but modest neckline was finished with fine Irish lace and the bead work on the bodice took some skilled seamstress hours to complete. The whole ensemble smacked of affluent elegance.

~o~

"You're finally awake. Well it is only mid day after all," her brother called to her from his place on the settee. He was draped on the furniture with one leg slung over the arm.

"I've been up since early morning brother looking over our finances," she told him as she went to the mirror and tidied her perfectly set hair.

"Liar, what do you know about finance, Father takes care of all that. All you have to do is look pretty and marry well. You won't have many burdens in your life sweet sister,"

"And what burdens do you have brother, we are not likely to run out of wine anytime soon or those powders you procure from the apothecary."

"I need them for my back pain as you well know, besides its really none of your business."

She flounced over with a deep sigh and took her place on the chair opposite.

"Oh let's not start, it's so tedious. We have been effectually banished to this awful town, we must just try and make the best of it."

"Yes maybe it's as well to let Father cool a bit. Perhaps some distance would be a good thing for now. I was becoming bored with society in San Francisco anyway. A new start might be just the thing. I may even take up hunting" He smiled.

"What were you doing this morning, I heard you go out earlier." She asked.

"Oh just driving around, trying out the new buggy."

"Is it good?" She asked, not really interested.

"It's alright, there was another one at that livery stable with brown leather seats and gold rimmed wheels. I probably should have gone for that one."

"Get it when you go back," Angela suggested.

"If it's still there." He said, his plump face looking rather child like.

He thought for a moment and then grinned slightly "I saw one of the Cartwright's while I was in town."

"Well," she leaned towards her brother.

"Oh yes, Father would approve of him no doubt. I could see them both talking for hours over fine brandy discussing business, politics, the war, I think he was the one father met up with in San Francisco, he fits the description."

"Is he handsome?" Angela asked, fiddling with the beads about her neck.

"I dare say, but I hear he is married these two years. Tough luck there sister."

"Humph, what care I for a dirty cow hand when there are such fine men to be had in San Francisco. Oh dear brother I'm so bored here. The same old tea parties, and the balls ugh, if you could call them that. These country dances are positively wild. I was afraid for my life. I shall go out of my mind if Father does not come to his senses and return us soon."

Vernon went and stood before the blazing fire.

"So you say you are bored," he asked.

"Well yes, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am, but I've been amusing myself as usual with my scientific study." Vernon said with an affected air of intelligence.

Angela sat straighter, her curiosity peeked.

"Really, who this time," she asked, smiling.

"Why, Adam Cartwright."

"What have you found out," she asked excitedly.

"Not enough yet, not nearly enough. But enough to test my theory once more. He has a near perfect life. How many moves would it take to unravel it, that's what you have to ask yourself. One day I shall write a detailed thesis on the subject."

"I wish to join in." She announced with a gleam in her eye.

"Can't you follow your own pursuits." He stated with irritation.

"Oh it will be so much more fun. We can work together."

"It's not meant to be fun, it's scientific, a study of the human experience. How many moves would it take to unravel a life."

"When do we start," she asked still smiling with renewed energy.

Vernon shrugged "Today, we begin gathering information today. In a small town like this it shouldn't be too much trouble."

~o~

Vernon went out that afternoon with renewed purpose and bought some plain work mans clothing. Not enough people knew him to see so he fitted right in at the saloon that night. Nobody knew him as the rich new comer staying at the large estate house at the edge of town. He rented himself a nag at the livery stable to finish the average man look. He found there were any amount of ranch hands and miners only too happy to talk about Cartwright as long as the whisky was flowing. Some held grudges and went on for hours but most spoke well of him considering him a fair man who worked as hard as any of his ranch hands. But one old man, a good friend of Benjamin Cartwright gave him all the information he needed. Vernon was starting to see Adams first weak link. And that weak link was his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Idle hands ~ Chapter 3**

There was no point in even asking him. Adam would not go and see a doctor, not about that.

Sam wandered aimlessly around Virginia city swinging her basket in front of her, trying to digest all that was said. She sighed heavily as she gazed at the dresses in the front window of the drapery store. She wasn't really seeing them she was thinking about Adam and wishing he wasn't so proud and stubborn. Doctor Martin said there were things that could be done but he would have to speak with both of them to ascertain if there was a problem or would they just conceive naturally in time. Her thoughts were scattered as gun shots reverberated from next door. A drunk ranch hand stumbled out of the saloon swearing that he would shoot down the very next man that crossed him. Two young and eager deputies from Sheriff Coffees office ran over and immediately took his gun from him and carted him off to the jailhouse to sober up. They tipped their hats to Sam as they passed.

"Never a dull moment is there,"

Sam turned to see Annie walking toward her, little Ben on her hip. She smiled warmly taking her hand.

"It's good to see you Annie, it's been too long."

"I know, I'm sorry. This little monkey has me run ragged. It's so good to see you too Sam. I have loads to tell you. Say, have you had lunch yet."

"No and I'm famished," Sam smiled.

~o~

Soon they were sitting in the Virginia city hotel restaurant eating tea scones and drinking coffee. Little Ben had, had a purée beef stew and he was just beginning to nod off. Annie and Sam were like sisters and Annie knew without being told that Sam was troubled. Sam trusted Annie. She was innocent and warm hearted and never said a cross word about anyone. And so eventually Sam found herself spilling her guts about the fact that they were having problems conceiving.

"But you have years yet Sam, it could happen any time."

"But what if it doesn't happen, what if we never have children Annie. I don't know if I could bare that."

"Sam, I don't mean this to be critical but is it possible you might be worrying too much. Sometimes things happen when you just let nature takes its course."

"You sound like Adam," Sam said as she stirred her second cup of coffee.

"Well perhaps he's right Sam."

"I don't know Annie. Doctor Martin wants Adam to come in, have a talk with him. Apparently he had an injury as a child and doctor Martin thinks that might have a baring on the situation."

"What injury?" Annie asked.

"He wouldn't tell me without Adam being present. He wants to see Adam."

"Don't worry so much Sam," Annie took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Annie, I'm glad we did this. I needed to talk with someone. But please Annie, not a word to anyone."

"Oh gosh no, you don't even have to say it." Annie told her, her eyes growing wide at the thought.

"Not even Joe," Sam told her.

"Not even Joe," Annie promised.

Neither of them took much notice of the woman with spectacles sitting at the next table buried in her book.

Angela Manning inwardly smiled to herself.

It had been a tedious morning thus far. Virginia city did not stock any of the latest fashions in frocks and parasols and she could not make herself understood. The incompetent dressmakers simply could not follow instruction. Yes it had been a trying morning but this bit of gossip more than made up for it. An injury preventing him from fathering children. Interesting!.

~o~

Little Joe was surprised at the double whiskey that came his way. Friendly neighbours wouldn't normally stretch to a double whiskey. Joe was propped at the bar intent on washing trail dust from his throat before heading for home.

"Who sent this?" He asked the bar keep suspiciously.

"Guy over there," the bar keeper nodded.

Joe turned to see a man sitting alone at a table in the middle of the saloon. Joe felt he had to go and thank him properly.

"Thanks for this," he raised his glass and drained its contents.

"Won't you have a seat?" Vernon asked scraping the seat forward with his foot.

Vernon hailed a saloon girl. "Another for my friend." He told her.

"Are you always so generous to complete strangers," Joe asked, not quite sure what to make of this fella.

"You're Adam Cartwright's brother, that makes you a friend," Vernon told him.

"Oh yeah?, how do you know Adam?" Joe asked.

"Well, my Father had the pleasure of his company when he stayed in San Francisco last summer."

Pete, the bar man sat at the piano and began playing a round of cheerful tunes everybody knew, the saloon began filling up with the usual rabble from the local mines and all was warm and cheerful if not a little rowdy.

All was not warm in Joes heart though. He sat listening for hours about his brothers achievements, his difficult trek cross country with his father, his designing prowess on helping to build the Ponderosa.

"Are you an engineer as well Joe?" Vernon asked suddenly.

"No," Joe told him, deciding that the free whiskey wasn't worth this.

"Oh, what is it you do?"

"I work the ranch," Joe told him, feeling inadequate all of a sudden.

"Oh, you help your Father, that's good too. Your brother is a wonderful singer did you know that, he sang at a party my father gave at the house and I swear you couldn't hear a pin drop." Vernon shook his head. "Such talent."

~o~

Annie spooned cottage pie on to a plate and buttered two slices of bread. She put it down in front of Joe and poured a glass of milk. She said little, she knew by Joes face that there was a fierce thunderstorm raging inside.

"How can I compete with that," he raged suddenly, making her jump.

"Sorry," he said, taking her hand.

"How do you compete with a perfect brother. A brother that does nothing but achieve all his life. I see the way Pa looks at him. Maybe I should take a wagon and trek for miles with Pa just so I could be on equal terms. I know I'm being stupid Annie but..."

She smiled and chaffed his hand.

"What did Adam say?" she asked.

"It wasn't Adam," Joe told her.

"it was this guy in the saloon, he met Adam in San Francisco. He spent the whole night going on and on about him. I should be happy Annie, I know I should but it's always been people shaking his hand, people gathered round asking his opinion. I was born when the work was done and the Ponderosa was built. That's hardly my fault but it's like I'm never allowed to forget it."

"Joe, this is all in your head. You've worked alongside your brothers since you were old enough to ride a horse. Your Pa respects you but he would obviously gravitate towards Adam because he is so used to seeking his oldest sons opinion. There was a time when that opinion was all he had."

"Am I a bad person?" Joe asked her, wearing the kicked puppy dog look she loved so much.

"No," she smiled, sliding on to his lap and kissing him.

"But next time you want a drink come home and have one with your dinner and don't sit in a saloon talking to Adam loving losers."

Joe let loose one of his infectious giggles and hugged her tight.

"How did I get so lucky," he asked.

"Hurry up about eating that and then you'll find out how lucky."

~o~

Vernon left the Saloon just after Joe. Such awful places, when he drank usually it was in a private room in one of the better hotels. And he only ever drank fine sherry or champagne. But it had been a good night Vernon was satisfied with his work. Just then another inspiration came to him.

"Hello, you there, young man,"

The young livery stable boy stopped, unbelieving that somebody should be calling him.

"Come here,"

"Sir?"

"Boy, do you know Janet Cartwright?"

"No sir," the boy shrugged.

"Sure you do, Adam Cartwright's daughter."

"No sir, that's Janet Nash. The Cartwright's take care of her."

"How very noble of them, where are her parents?"

"Prison, I think,"

"It deflects a little that she's not his daughter but never mind. Boy how would you like to earn some real money," Vernon asked him.

"How much money?" The boy asked.

"More than you'll ever see at a livery stable."

The boys eyes grew wide. "What do I have to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 4**

Adam was incensed, his little brother was pulling against him, yet again.

"Joe we have to maintain a united front. I said we'd work late, get the order finished. They went behind my back to you, 'Aw it's Friday Joe can't we knock off early' and you let them."

"Oh give it a rest Adam, you've nothin more to prove. What does it matter if the order goes out late on Monday."

"I'm not trying to prove anything Joe but look, they've all knocked off now without cleaning up the area."

Joe looked around at the scattered tools and log pieces everywhere and inwardly he had to agree. They took him for a mug.

To Adam he yelled "I'll clean up, just don't keep on, you sound like such a woman sometimes."

Hoss dismounted and without a word began picking up tools and carrying them up to the shack.

Adam said no more. He didn't know where his foreman had picked up such a rabble of no goods but he wasn't going to hire any of them ever again. This job had taken nearly twice as long as it should have.

~o~

By the time he got home it was dark and he was tired. His back ached and his heart ached even more. Right then he hated just about everything to do with ranching and he had no kind feelings for his youngest brother either. Things hadn't been going too well between himself and Joe lately. Joe was giving him attitude on just about every decision he had made. It was starting to wear on him.

His thoughts were interrupted then. He was surprised to hear yelling within his house and he grimaced as he went to take the saddle from sport and settle him for the night. He went in then and took off his gun belt and hat leaving them on the side table.

"Adam, you're late. Everything ok?" Sam asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Crap day," he told her.

"Aww, never mind," she put her arms about his neck and kissed him. "I have your favourite Shepherds pie in the oven."

"That's just what I need," he said with a dimpled grin.

"I'll just get it ready," she headed into the kitchen.

"What was the yelling about," he asked.

She came back out of the kitchen "oh, don't worry, it was just Janet. Adam she's taken up with this boy who works at the livery stable. He's way too old for her. I can't condone that."

"A boy?, she's 11."

"I know and he's 17." Sam told him, her face worried.

"Oh Adam, come on, sit and eat." She called after him as he headed for the stairs.

"Keep it warm, I'll be down in a minute." He told her.

~o~

Adam knocked once and headed into Janet's room.

She was sitting crossed legged on her bed a teddy resting on her lap.

He went and sat at her desk.

"Come here," he told her sternly.

Janet went and stood before him nervously.

"Did you shout at Sam?" He asked.

Janet nodded.

"Words please Janet."

"Yes sir." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You are not allowed to shout at people you know that, it's disrespectful in the extreme," he told her, his voice quiet, his face very serious.

"What if I started shouting at you, or at Sam or Ronald, what would you think?"

"Well Janet?" He coaxed her, lowering his face slightly to catch her eye.

"I wouldn't like it." She said quietly, her fingers fidgeting.

"No you wouldn't. Sam is trying to help you. This boy is too old for you, he needs to find someone more his own age."

"But I like him, he's my friend." She pleaded.

"Janet you're 11 years old. He's far too old for you. He'll expect a lot more from you than you're able to give."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Adam was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean Adam?" She asked again, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"You mean like kissing?"

"I mean...no dessert for you tonight." He got up awkwardly. "You're not to go shouting at people."

He went to the bed, took the teddy and handed it back to her and left the room without another word.

Janet puzzled over this as she stood, still clutching the teddy, listening to Adam calling for Sam as he headed back down the stairs.

That night Sam went to Janet's room with her supper and they had a good old chat about everything. Sam thought she explained it alright and Janet seemed to understand and take it well except she gave Adam some strange looks for the next week or two making him rather uncomfortable.

~o~

One day, soon after, Sam found herself cornered by Abigail Winters and Marsha Addams. She had just come from the mercantile having bought new boots for Ronald when the two came fluttering over frills and parasols flying after them.

"We have just heard the awful news," Abigail began.

"What awful news," Sam asked dryly, a hand on her hip.

"Poor Adams affliction, how dreadful."

Sam straightened up, she was actually speechless.

Abigail went on. "Still. good job you took in those two little urchins when you did. At least you will have children, I always think a house is never quite the same without children."

"Oh yes," Marsha nodded agreement, "We thought that was just an act of charity we had no idea you couldn't have children of your own. We're so sorry for you really must come to our sewing circle. I'm sure the rest of the ladies there would like to commiserate with you too."

"Our affairs are absolutely none of your concern and I would rather be gauged by Bill Tarmey's prize bull than be seen at your sewing circle." Sam stormed off then, blushing red with annoyance.

The women let out little gasps of dismay.

"Well I never," Marsha said, putting a hand to her chest.

"We've done our utmost to befriend that, that ranch hand and where has it gotten us," Abigail sniffed.

~o~

Sam was dismayed, she was incensed. How could this happen. What would Adam say?.

She bit her lip as she stood thinking. Suddenly she knew exactly who was responsible.

Annie came out to greet her friend as she pulled up in the buggy.

"Sam come in, I've just made a pot of coffee," She smiled.

"I'm not staying," Sam snapped.

Annie frowned anxiously at Sam's tone.

"How could you Annie, how could you," Sam was crying now.

"I trusted you and you told everyone," Sam ranted.

"Sam, please, what are you talking about, I don't understand."

"You told the sewing circle about Adam, didn't you!"

"Sam, I never," Annie shook her head. "Told them what?"

"Don't interrupt," Sam told her. "Of all the people I thought I could trust. How could you Annie, how could you."

Annie went to hug her as Sam was near hysterical.

"Take your hands off me, I don't know who you are any more, lording it over me, showing off your baby and now this. You keep away from me Annie," Sam wiped tears from her eyes and got up on to the buggy. She sped off then leaving Annie to worry at her speed.

~o~

Adam wasn't having such a good day either. Dexter, a particularly lazy ranch hand wanted to knock off early again and he was trying to convince the rest of the work force to push for it as well.

"You work to six or you don't get paid," Joe told him.

"This lumber has to be ready by Friday."

"Aw come on Joe, it'll be ready. We'll work twice as hard tomorrow if we have a good night tonight."

"The answer is no," Adam rode up on his horse.

"You got a hearing problem Dexter?"

"Least that's the only problem I got," Dexter mumbled, making the men around him chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean," Adam asked, getting down from his horse.

"Six, six youngins at last count. I'm a real man. I ain't got no injury holding up my offspring." He grinned turning towards his friends.

For a moment Adam just looked at him.

Then he smacked him hard and Dexter hit the dirt sending clouds of dust upwards. He got to his feet and lunged for Adam. The men formed a circle taking bets as the two rolled in the dirt punching the head off each other. Joe moved forward trying to break it up but the men ignored him until Hoss barged in pulling Adam to his feet and restraining him as Joe held Dexter.

~o~

Joe told the rest of the men to get back to work as Hoss brought Adam to a quiet corner.

"What the hell are you doin Adam, this ain't like you," he scowled.

"That Dexter has a smart mouth," Adam told him as he wiped blood from his bottom lip.

"Yeah we all know that, it ain't news. But look at your face Adam. It ain't like you ta solve somethin with your fists."

"Just leave it Hoss, will ye." Adam moved off slowly towards his horse.

~o~

Sam gave Janet and Ronald and early supper and put them to bed. She planned to talk to Adam about what had happened. It's best he hear it from her and not someone else. She wrung her hands together and checked the window dozens of times. Finally she heard his horse in the yard. He came in soon after looking bruised and tired but also very angry.

"Adam, what happened?" she asked touching the red streak on the side of his face.

He took her hand down from his face.

"Who did you tell Sam?" he asked her coldly.

"Adam I..."

"Who did you tell?" he asked again, louder this time.

"Annie," she told him quietly.

"Annie, Joes wife."

"Annie, my friend," she said with anguish.

"How could you tell Annie, it's none of her business." He snapped.

"Well who do I talk to Adam, you tell me, because you don't talk, and you sure as hell don't listen" She told him.

"There's nothing to talk about. We'll have children in time, but you're obsessed about it."

"I'm obsessed, how dare you. For months you've led me to believe that you wanted the same things."

"I do but you want it right this minute. There's nothing wrong with us, it just takes time." Adam told her.

"What is it really Adam, what is the real reason for your fear. Do you believe I will end with the same fate as your mother?"

"Madam you go too far." Adam told her fiercely. "This is not about me. Half the residents of Virginia city think I'm incapable of fathering a child and who spread this vicious rumour, my darling wife. If you think me so inadequate why don't you go have your child with another man."

Sam stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Get out, get out. I don't want you near me." She hissed "You disgust me. I can't believe I ever loved you,"

Sam cried bitterly as he filled a duffle bag and headed out.

He didn't even look at her as he crossed to the door. She wanted to fix his bruised face, she wanted to fix him dinner. It was still keeping warm in the oven but he was gone.

She quickly dried her tears as two little figures in night gowns appeared on the stairs.

"We were just talking and Adam had to leave to do more work, did we wake you?" she tried to sound cheerful as she quickly dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Ronald climbed up on to her lap and Janet went to hug her.

"He'll be back," she said "He'll surely come back when he gets hungry."

Sam hugged the little girl close. "You're probably right Jan." She said, trying to smile.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Idle hands ~ Chapter 5**

It was a couple of days later before Adam and Sam bumped into each other at the Post office. Ronald ran up to Adam and held up his lolly pop. Adam took it from him removing the brown paper covering and handing it back to him. Ronald smiled up at him, his face instantly sticky as he started in on the messy treat.

"Ronnie, I told you, that's for after dinner," Sam told him, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Adam.

He looked terrible, his hair was tossed and he'd obviously cut himself shaving. He didn't look as though there was much sleep to be had either.

"Janet, take Ronald across to the Mercantile," she told the little girl. "I'll join you there in a minute."

Janet took Ronald's hand.

"Hi Adam," she said, rather sadly as she passed him.

Adam smiled and patted her head.

"Mind how you cross," he told her.

~o~

Adam reached into his pocket and produced a wad of notes.

"Here, this should tide you over for a while," he said.

"We don't want your money." Sam told him.

"It's not my money, it's our money."

"Oh so there is still an 'OUR' is there," she said rather bitterly.

"Just take the money Sam," he said stuffing the notes into her little bag.

"You're double locking the door at night, right?" he asked.

"No I'm having half the Paiute nation in for breakfast, what do you think."

Adam was silent then.

"Where's your bandana Adam," Sam asked suddenly.

"Oh I forgot to put it on this morning," he told her, putting a hand to his bare neck.

"You'll get a throat infection now is the next thing that will happen." She told him.

"I'll put it on when I get back."

She moved closer putting a hand to his jacket.

"Just tell me where you're staying," she asked.

"I'm up in one of the line shacks."

"You won't stay with your Father." She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I don't need anyone else knowing our business."

"You could come home, stay in the spare room if you want. It's warm." Sam tried to sound casual.

Adam took her hand in his "We need space," he told her "I don't want to spend the next few weeks rowing about this, do you?"

"Well when you've decided I've been punished enough I'll be right here " She said pulling her hand free.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she turned and fled.

~o~

Adam watched her go, his face darkening. He wasn't trying to punish her. He didn't want to deal with the anger he felt. They had talked about that between them. It was private. His brothers didn't even know. He had come off that damn horse when he was about twelve and the doctors broached the possibility that it might damage his chances of having children in the future.

Sam was the only one he ever told that to and now half of Virginia city knew about it.

~o~

Vernon marvelled at the enormous bowl of stew in front of him. The waiter pored champagne for them both.

"Cheers," Angela smiled, clinking glasses with him.

"What did I tell you, I knew Father couldn't banish us forever." She smiled.

"Another 2 months and we shall be back on the estate playing billiards with our friends and going to proper socials. Ugh I will not miss this rough town Angela. I am quite sure there was someone killed in that saloon on Monday."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, instead tell me brother what do you think of my handy work, they are no more."

"Who are no more?" He asked, stew juice running from his chin.

"Oh wipe your face Vern," she grimaced. "Adam and Samantha Cartwright. They've split up. And all because of my intervention."

"Oh that, I got sick of that long ago." He told her.

"Liar," she grinned "none of your schemes worked, admit it".

"No, on this occasion I will have to bow to you dear sister. You're right, his brother didn't fall out with him as much as I'd hoped and that boy I paid was a dead loss."

"Why?" Angela asked, sipping her champagne.

"I told him to show young Janet a good time. He being the ruffian he is, I thought he would know to deflower her, instead he took her to a carnival and on a picnic."

Angela laughed, feeling a bit tipsy already.

"What an idiot," she grinned. "But Vern that was a tad naughty of you, I mean she's very young."

"She's the child of a jailbird dear sister."

She nodded, swishing champagne around in her glass.

"Anyway when I explained what I really wanted from him he told me to get lost. I ought to have him beaten up for that."

"You should," Angela nodded.

"And anyway it doesn't really matter because she's not his daughter anyway. If she were to find herself with child he'd probably just turf her out."

He took up his glass "So I bow to you dear sister, you win the match. Well played," he smiled demurely.

"In fairness, I had the advantage. You wouldn't have been allowed in the sewing circle brother. It's strictly ladies only."

"You don't sew, do you?" Her brother asked, mopping up his gravy with a piece of bread.

"Neither do they, it's a chance to gossip. I've practically become a life member with the dirt I had for them."

"You are a wonder dear sister,"

"It's not over yet, what's say we go one more round before heading home next month."

'"What do you have in mind."

"I concede there is one more weak link in the Cartwright chain," she smiled as she watched Hoss Cartwright talking to the manager at the front desk.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," she said almost to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Idle hands ~ Chapter 6**

Sam made a half hearted attempt at making herself look descent for their trip to town. She was not at all in the humour for seeing people but Janet and Ronald had been through the mill lately and she knew they needed a treat. And so she tied up her hair neatly with a scarlet ribbon and doused toilet water on her neck and deemed herself presentable.

~o~

"Janet come in here, let me look at you" She called out. Janet came in wearing her best dress.

"Janet, your hair," Sam tutted "come here."

She put the child sitting in front of her and Sam began taking down her braids.

"You have the most beautiful hair Jan, it's like silk," she smiled brushing out her fine locks.

"When can I wear it up in a ribbon like yours," Janet asked, taking Sam's fine hand mirror and gazing at her reflection.

"When you're older," Sam told her.

"When I'm thirteen?" Janet asked.

"More like sixteen, young lady. Don't be in such a hurry, being grown up isn't all it's cracked up to be you know."

"You and Adam do alright," she mumbled, still fiddling with the mirror.

"Do we?" Sam asked sadly, staring into the distance.

"He loves you," Janet shrugged.

"Is that enough?" Sam wondered to herself.

"I think so," Janet spoke innocently.

Sam looked down at the little face in front of her then as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"Sam, what are you looking at?" Janet asked turning her head curiously.

"You, I'm looking at you Janet." She said and she wrapped the child in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

They both looked up then and laughed as Ronald had got himself in the face with Sam's powder puff and was coughing and sneezing, his face pure white with powder.

~o~

They went to the mercantile later and Sam bought Ronald some carved wooden men and a little stage coach. She bought Janet ribbons and the latest book of fancy paper to add to her collection. Part of her felt bad, it was like she was using gifts to make up for all that went on but what else could she do. She just wanted their happiness.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly ran head long into Annie.

"Excuse me," she nodded curtly as she passed her.

"Sam, please. Don't be like this."

"Don't be like this, you know me and Adam have split up don't you."

"Yes I heard and I'm very sorry, more sorry than you'll ever know but Sam I didn't do it. I didn't tell a soul."

Sam turned to Janet realising this wasn't a fitting conversation for her to hear.

"Janet buy some candy for you and Ronald," she told her putting coins into her hand.

"Do you want me to take Ronald with me ma'am?" Janet asked.

"No, I'll keep him with me, just...go!"

Janet sauntered off in the direction of the new chocolate and pastry store.

Sam turned on Annie then.

"How dare you bring this up out here. Have you no shame? Get back to your sewing circle friends. We have nothing more to say to each other." Sam told her.

Annie looked deeply upset as she turned and scampered across the dirt path to the other side of the street.

As she watched her go Sam had the first tendrils of doubt about this whole situation. Annie looked so wounded by the accusations. Sam bit her lip thinking hard.

"Are you alright my dear," a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Oh yes, yes thank you. I'm fine," Sam smiled at the kindly stranger.

Angela Manning moved off then with a smug smile to herself.

~o~

Janet bought a big bag of chocolate peppermints. She'd give Ronald a few she decided but not many as he was a baby and it wouldn't be good for him. Yep she best eat a good few herself.

She stopped, catching sight of a familiar face. She entered the saloon warily watching the barman to see if he would object. He continued polishing his glasses just staring back at her, so she wandered in. She rounded a corner and stood leaning against the side of the booth, watching the two men talk.

"Well hello there," Charlie took her hand, bringing her to the table beside himself and Adam.

"Aren't you looking pretty," Charlie told her. "You're getting bigger every day. I might have to steal you away."

Janet blushed red under all these compliments.

"Adam, I'll go talk to them, see if we can make some kind of deal today."

Charlie got up and put Janet sitting in his seat. "Now you take care of this fella, he needs a lady to look after him," Charlie told her.

"I will sir," she smiled up at him.

~o~

Once he was gone Adam reached over and dug his hand into her bag of candy.

"What are these?" He asked.

"They're chocolate peppermints," she told him "from the new chocolate shop."

"Umm" Adam nodded approval.

Adam called a saloon girl over.

"Could you give me a cup of coffee and a lemonade for the lady please," he told her.

"So how's things," Adam asked. "Did you finish your school project?"

"Yep, Sam helped, we made a volcano, I came third in the class."

"Third is good," he nodded. "Third is respectable."

There was silence between them.

The saloon girl returned placing a steaming cup of black coffee and a tall glass of lemonade on the table. Adam paid and nodded his thanks.

"Janet...how's Sam," He asked.

"She's ok, she gets a bit nervous at night."

"She gets nervous at night?" Adam repeated.

"Yes sir, she goes down and checks the locks a lot." Janet told him, taking a sip of the bitter lemon drink.

"How often do you hear her doing that of a night?" He asked

"Hear her? She has me and Ronald in the bed beside her. I think she gets lonely."

Adam was beginning to think it was time they put an end to this nonsense.

"When ye comin home Adam, oh I know. I shouldn't be concerning myself with adult concerns." She rattled off.

"No." He took her hand in his. " of course you want to know that. It's ok to ask. Just trust me for now Jan. Me and Sam have some things we need to work out but I'll be home soon."

"Good," Janet smiled "cause I don't want to share with Ronald no more, he's started to wet the bed again." She grimaced.

Adam frowned at that.

~o~

"There you are," Sam spotted them and came up to the booth.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she told Janet crossly.

"Take Ronald and wait for me outside."

"But Sam..."

"Don't 'but Sam' me. I thought you were kidnapped by gypsies. Now go and wait outside. I've a good mind to take that candy from you," Sam scolded her.

Janet frowned deeply as she grabbed poor Ronald and marched him to the front of the Saloon. Ronald wanted to sit on Adams lap when he saw him and he began to howl.

"So this is where you spend your days while I'm keeping the household running. Well, it's well for some."

"I met Charlie here, the Forman for the timber contract. It's more private here during the day. Everyone can overhear you at the restaurant. Besides what do you care. You threw me out remember?" Adam told her, anger creeping into his voice.

"I did not throw you out, slight exaggeration. You left of your own accord."

"I did not leave, you threw me out. You told me to go,"

Janet shook her head, as she watched the buggies and buckboards lumber along the muddy road in front of her.

"They're off again Ronald," she told him, letting him dig his hand into the bag of candy.

~o~

The crowd gathered on the verge laughed heartily as the old lady put her umbrella to good use hitting the big man on the shoulder with it. Hoss deflected as best he could while holding the lady in case she should fall.

"Oh Miss Emily, be careful now. You're goin ta do yourself a mischief taking on like that," Hoss told her.

"Hoss Cartwright, I tell you I don't need no help crossing no street and if I did it wouldn't be from you," she grumbled, giving him a few more swipes.

Sheriff Coffee came over smiling all over his face.

"Miss Emily, is this man bothering you," he asked.

"Sheriff, glad you're here. Now I was crossing the street here, minding my own business when this big oaf takes hold of me and bout near walks me to death."

"Sheriff there was a large coach comin straight at her," Hoss pleaded.

Sheriff Coffee put a hand up to quiet Hoss.

"Now Miss Emily, what say we let him off with a stern warning this time," Sheriff Coffee asked.

"Well," Miss Emily eyed Hoss with not too friendly a gaze.

"He did fix my porch door last month. Ok, but I'm watching you Hoss Cartwright. I'll tell your pa, see if I don't."

"Yes Miss Emily," Hoss tipped his hat to her.

Miss Emily walked off with Sheriff Coffee then bending his ear about dogs barking outside her house.

~o~

"Narrow squeak for you I think," she smiled brightly at him.

Hoss had carried on loading supplies on to the buckboard and he turned now to the lady addressing him. She was beautiful in the extreme. Hoss immediately removed his hat.

She moved forward and held out a tiny gloved hand to him.

"Angela Manning," she smiled.

"Hoss Cartwright, nice to meet you ma'am."

She looked up at the sky then, "ugh it's such a hot day, do you know of anywhere a person could acquire some lemonade?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am over at the restaurant, they have ice too, makes the lemonade nice an cool," he smiled.

"Oh how wonderful, would you be good enough to escort me," she smiled demurely at him.

Hoss immediately gave her his arm and they made their way over to the restaurant.

Angela smiled to herself. This would be easier than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 7**

Ben struggled to remember what it was that made him dislike Hoss's new lady friend. It wasn't a general thing it was something in particular. She was from a good family, seemed pleasant enough, seemed to have a lot of regard for Hoss. What was it then. It came to him late that night in bed. When they were at the restaurant she was laughing at something Joe had said, the waitress asked her if she would like more coffee and she waved her away with a slight flick of her hand without acknowledging her. It was as simple as that. But not so simple.

Ben could not abide rudeness. He hated anyone being rude to waiting staff as he had to do that job when Adam was small and knew how hard they worked.

But as well as that it was as if her mask had slipped for just a moment. If someone could be that rude to waiting staff they would eventually show themselves to be rude to everyone else. Yeah that was it. Ben nodded to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. That was it in a nutshell.

He then thought of the other ladies in his sons lives. He remembered taking an instant liking to shy, timid little Annie. She was perfect for Joe as she seemed to talk sense to him behind the scenes.

Samantha, he had worried about. She had worked at his ranch under false pretences. That made him slightly wary of her but there was nobody but herself and her Pa in her life and she was trying to survive on very little money. His concerns turned out to be completely unfounded, she was so caring of Adam sometimes Ben found himself feeling slightly envious of his oldest son. He frowned up at the darkness. That stubborn mule headed boy.

"Children today don't know when they have a good thing. " Ben told himself.

"Letting weeks go by, his wife alone in their house, Adam sleeping in a shack, what was he thinking. Ben pulled the covers up over his shoulders grumbling away to himself.

~o~

That following Saturday, Hoss and Angela pulled up beside the lake. The water, a deep blue shimmered gently in the breeze. Angela's life was so full on in San Francisco, she barely stopped to look at beautiful things. But now fresh in her mind was that foal Hoss had helped to birth the night before. They were about to go out for the evening when he was called to the ranch on an emergency. Angela said she didn't mind and actually watched the birth and helped dry the new foal off, something she never thought she would ever do. They had missed the theatre performance and ended the evening drinking coffee in Bens front room talking about everything from politics to family life. In the dim lamp light Hoss looked tired and serious. She couldn't help but be in awe of his knowledge, his control as he brought that foal through the birthing process.

Now as she looked out at the shimmering lake she promised herself that she would find something to be good at. She would find her purpose in life. She dismissed Hoss as an ignorant dirty ranch hand but he knew things, he had skills. It made her wonder what she knew.

~o~

They had a lovely picnic by the lake. Hoss stuck a flower in her hair and told her she was Queen of the May. She would not tell her brother that, she decided, she didn't want her brother to laugh at that. She was coming to the uncomfortable conclusion that she didn't want her brother to laugh at Hoss.

" I shouldn't tell you this Miss Angela but I think you're very special." Hoss told her sincerely.

"Hoss that's beautiful, why should you not tell me," she asked taking his hand.

"Well ol, Adam, he tells me I do wear my heart on my sleeve an I shouldn't be so forward with my feelings."

"You do whatever you want Hoss after all, I'm not courting Adam now am I."

Her smile was beautiful. Hoss could gaze at her all day. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Angela had been dreading that first kiss.

She had deemed it a necessary evil, something she had to gear herself up for. She was fiercely competitive when it came to herself and her brother. She had to win and so would do such things. What she hadn't expected was that his kiss was actually a pleasant sensation. She was set up to be critical of it but for such a big ranch worker he was surprisingly gentle and tender. What unnerved her even more was that she found herself responding to him kissing him back with as much need and desire as he had for her.

~o~

By the time Hoss dropped her back to her house Angela was lost in thought.

"You alright miss Angela, I didn't upset ye none did I?," Hoss asked.

"No Hoss, I'm just a little tired," she smiled.

Hoss smiled back as he got down and went round to her side of the carriage. He put her down on the curb as if she weighed no more than a feather.

The truth was Hoss did upset her.

She was unnerved by how he compared to Lance, her beau back home. The big oaf ranch worker made her feel feminine, he treated her with more respect than she was used to. She would be glad to have this over and she could tell her brother once and for all that she had won. She would be glad to have this over.

~o~

A gentle smile tugged at the sides of Hoss's mouth as he held on to Angela's beautiful face in his mind. Her laugh was precious it filled his head like sweet music. Last night as he birthed that foal she had looked so beautiful sitting by the barn door, her hair falling slightly loose. And today when he kissed her, his stomach clenched tight and he had felt slightly weak. He had kissed girls before of course but this was different, he never wanted it to end, he had to stop himself. She made him feel so special and wanted. Since Adam and Joe had moved on and gotten married Hoss had felt lonely. It wasn't a definite conscious feeling. There had been an ever growing need, a lack of warmth in his life that could only be filed by someone who cares deeply for him. Angela was fulfilling that need, she was that warmth he had been so without.

~o~

"Well, how did it go," her brother teased.

"Did you birth any more foals or did he bring you to milk the cows," Vernon laughed.

"No, we went on a picnic," she said, putting her gloves down on the table.

"Well what happened," he asked, taking a deep sniff of the powders from the apothecary.

"Haven't you had enough of that. You're half asleep," she told him irritably.

"Oh, what's this, what's this, has he dumped you before you have had the opportunity to dump him." He smiled.

"No of course not. All is going according to plan," she said not daring to meet his gaze.

"Or is it...you hold some regard for him," he smiled as he came to stand next to her.

"Don't be absurd Vernon, it's just been a long day," she told him feeling flustered all of a sudden.

The truth was, Hoss's innocent, loving regard for her had penetrated that cold unfeeling heart of hers and made her look at her own life. He made her uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 8**

On top of all the angst within the family Ben was due to have his 50th birthday. They couldn't not have a party for him though most weren't looking forward to it.

Joe finally managed to extract from Annie what had been bothering her the last couple of days. She hadn't told him anything about it, thinking that he wouldn't believe her when she said she didn't spread that rumour. She had been withdrawn and anxious looking but on the eve of the party she had finally broken down and told him everything. Joe took her on to his lap and told her he would not have anyone giving her grief and of course he believed her when she said that she didn't spread it. He kissed away her tears and reassured her that everything would be alright. In his heart though, Joe was disturbed by this turn of events. He held no kind feelings for Adam these days and as for Sam upsetting his girl like that. Joe frowned to himself.

~o~

Adam and Sam were still not on good terms, they had tried to communicate several times but the tension between them just seemed to escalate. Adam took a room in town being how he couldn't stay at a shack forever. He stood at the mirror fixing his tie, a job Sam would usually do for him, among other things. He frowned to himself

~o~

The ranch house was made beautiful with coloured lanterns and large bunting declaring 'happy birthday Ben' in gold leaf writing. Ben refused to have his age plastered up there. Hoss put himself in charge of getting everything ready and he was clashing with Hop Sing who felt he didn't need son number 2 telling him how to cook sausage rolls or barbecue beef.

An unexpected heatwave had decided things and the party was moved outside. All was more or less ready and Hoss went to collect Angela. He couldn't wait to show her off. Not only was she fun to talk to and to be with but she was also elegant and refined and knew how to dress for occasion. Yes Hoss felt himself a lucky man

~o~

Angela was indeed a picture in a sky blue silk frock and navy fur lined cloak. Her hair was done up in ringlets and tiny pearls with little perfect curls framing her doll like face. Every head turned as Hoss brought her to mingle among the guests. Hob Sing brought out platter after platter of fine foods, chicken wings, barbecued spare ribs, roast beef, ham and several bowls of delicious salads, Ben made a large bowl of his extra potent rum punch and soon everyone was merry on the sweet beverage.

~o~

Annie stayed at Joes side after she bid good tidings to Ben. She knew Sam would not be present but it didn't make her any easier in herself. Adam spoke with Hoss and Angela keeping distance between himself and Joe. He wasn't all that happy with Joes wife Annie and he didn't want to get into it with them. Joe was nervous enough too. If Adam confronted Annie, he would have to intervene and he was gearing up for that. Unfortunately he took the unwise route of drinking glasses of potent rum punch, He knew rightly that intoxication would make this day go in quicker.

~o~

Ben thankfully was oblivious to the tension within his family, either that or more likely he was good at putting up a show. Once everyone had drinks he called for the music to begin and led the Widow Perkins to the make shift dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing and the party was in full swing. Sheriff Coffee stood by Adam talking about the high temperature and how it could cause another water shortage.

Annie suddenly passed them seeking to go into the shade of the porch. Sheriff Coffee caught her hand.

"Well little lady, why are you not dancing," he asked her.

She smiled at him, not daring to look at Adam.

"Joe is over talking to the ranch hands, he'll be finished in a minute," she told him, blushing shyly.

"Well here is a reputable stand in, right Adam?" The Sherif smiled.

"No em, I'm tired right now," she said rather awkwardly.

"I'd be happy to dance with you Annie," Adam smiled gallantly,

"Thank you Adam, I...I just,"

Annie fled from them, hurrying into the house. Joe turned from his friends and saw it all from a distance. He stormed over.

"What did you say to her," he snapped.

"Joe I didn't say anything to her, keep your voice down," Adam told him.

It sounded like a reprimand from his older brother and the four glasses of rum punch Joe consumed didn't help matters. Without thinking he reached back and smacked Adam full in the face sending him over one of the tables, salad and meat dishes scattered everywhere.

"You stay away from her and tell your wife to do the same," Joe bellowed at him.

The mention of his wife got Adams ire up and he lunged for his brother sending him flying backwards. The two punched and smacked each other, their anger rendering them oblivious to anyone else. Women screamed as they hurried out of the way. Several ranch hands went to pick Adam up and restrain him, Hoss held little Joe by the scruff of the neck.

~o~

Bens dark eyes smouldered in anger.

His two sons stood before him, Joes new shirt, torn and dirty, Adam with a bruised jaw and an angry gash just above his left eye.

"I spend my whole life telling people how proud I am of my boys, how I can always count on them to do the right thing and then this, brawling on the floor like a couple of teenagers. If you were younger you wouldn't sit comfortably for a month, either of you."

"Who threw the first punch," he asked.

"I did sir," Joe spoke quietly, a dark bruise beginning to form under his left eye.

"Did I need to ask Joseph" Ben snapped bitterly.

"Can I ever expect you to keep it in check and solve it with words, can I?" Ben roared

Joe lowered his head in shame.

"And as for you," Ben eyed his eldest son with not too friendly a gaze.

"I will speak with you outside Adam,"

"Come on Pa..."

"Don't argue with me young man, outside now." Ben told him.

Ben left his desk and headed for the door, Adam following behind.

Hoss grimaced, "he ain't gonna tan him is he?"

"Shut up Hoss," Joe told him.

~o~

"Pa, I'm sorry," Adam told him as they stared down at the horses grazing in the back field.

"Adam when are you going to see sense," Ben asked.

Adam bristled under his fathers criticism.

"Pa I'm sorry. Joe just has a way..."

"I'm not talking about Joe or that scene at the party, I'm talking about you and Sam."

"Pa, you don't know the whole story," Adam told him as he kicked at some stones on the ground.

"Yes I do know the whole story. I may be getting older Adam but I'm not blind or deaf," Ben told him.

"She made a mistake, she spoke out of turn. When are you going to stop punishing her Adam?"

"It was quite a mistake Pa."

Ben was getting annoyed again.

"Oh get over it Adam. Enjoy a couple of months alone in your bed and see how much of a mistake it was. Or just come to your senses now and stop being so damn stubborn.

I'm not saying you're wrong to be angry but don't turn a bad moment into a catastrophe. Because take it from me Adam, we, none of us know how long we'll have with loved ones. You don't know the day or the hour..."

"Pa come on..." Adam well knew Bens feelings on such things.

"Don't interrupt!. Samantha is the best thing that's ever happened to you. All your life you have been stubborn Adam especially when you feel you're in the right, and that's ok, that's who you are but you can't afford to stand on principle when it comes to women. Sam's very beautiful. It will be no problem at all for her to find someone else. So think on.

I want you to make it up with her, and soon Adam" Ben told him.

Ben moved off towards the house then.

Adam smiled as he watched his father go.

Gone be the days when life was so easy that Ben could command him to do something and it would be done, and everything would be fixed. But inwardly he thanked his Pa for thinking it could be.

~o~

Adam's eyes narrowed as he spotted a horseman a little ways down the field. Or horse woman as he was soon to find.

Sam tried to gallop off but she hadn't noticed his approach in time and her horse would not respond quick enough once he saw Adam.

"What are you doing out riding at this hour of the night," he asked her.

"Janet and Ronnie are with Kirby. I was alone in the house, I needed air. I often used to ride out at night when I was younger, it's peaceful."

"It's dangerous." Adam told her sternly. "I don't want you riding on your own at night. Get down from that horse."

She did as he asked and they walked together towards the house.

"I have some very good memories of this place. When I was a ranch hand here I felt loved and protected by you all. When I feel lonely I just seem to end up in these fields" She said all this not meeting his eye.

By the light of the full moon Adam could see tears glistening in her eyes as her sad face stared out into the distance.

He stopped their progress for a minute.

He turned her to him and hugged her close as she cried silently.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he told her, stroking her hair.

"I was an idiot."

"Oh Adam, I'll never truly forgive myself for what happened."

"No Sam, do ye know what, it's all nonsense. Who cares what people think. I mean you may as well not get up in the morning if you're going to worry about gossip in Virginia city."

"Adam I missed you so much,"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I missed you too."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He had meant it to be a tender and comforting kiss but it had been so long. He couldn't help it, before long his mouth was taking hers with hungry desire.

"Oh Adam." She whispered.

"Shhh, " he told her as he took her by the hand and led her towards the barn.

Within the concealment of the hay loft he kissed her again. His kiss was deep and demanding and she reached up and put her arms about his neck stroking the fine curls there as she kissed him back with as much force.

He swept a trail of kisses down her neck as his hand came up to cradle her breast.

She pulled away suddenly.

"Adam," she said breathlessly "this is your fathers house, we're in the hay loft, this is so wrong and shameful."

"If you want me to stop, I have to tell you, you're saying all the wrong things," he grinned, kissing her again. And nibbling her neck

She let loose a dirty giggle then as she allowed herself to be pulled down into the hay.

~o~

Adam and Sam entered the house about an hour later, trying hard not to look like they just had the best make up sex ever.

"Samantha," Ben took both her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "Where did you come from."

"I was riding sir," she said, and immediately blushed scarlet.

Adam moved away suppressing a sudden cough, she could see his shoulders shaking as he headed into the kitchen, Hop Sing asking what he was laughing at.


	9. Chapter 9

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 9**

"I'm sure I didn't know where to look brother, it was such a spectacle," Angela said as she sipped her coffee.

"These people are so uncouth."

"You know what this means though don't you," Vernon smiled as he cut his bacon.

"I'm sure I do not," she told him.

"We are even," he smiled childishly.

"What do you mean," she asked, staring him down.

"I mean we each scored one point against the Cartwright's. You spread that tale about Adam Cartwright and I wound his brother up so much he ruined his fathers birthday."

Angela fumed, she hated that smug grin her brother wore when he felt he had gotten one over on her.

"It's not over yet you cretin, I've still one to play," she told him.

A maid entered the cheerful, sunny breakfast room and placed a basket of croissants on the table.

Angela glared at her.

"What are we supposed to put them on our plates with," she snapped.

The maid looked at her fearfully.

Angela gestured at the basket, "No tongs."

The maid hurried from the room and fetched the tongs laying it beside the basket.

"Now run my bath and set my clothes out on the bed." Angela told her as she put a croissant on to her plate and cut it with a knife.

"I shouldn't have to train them in, I have enough to do," Angela grumbled.

"I know, one of the idiots had to be told to clean my riding boots yesterday, I mean what is Fellows doing. He's head of staff here." Her brother agreed.

"What time is Hoss picking you up?" Vernon asked.

"11.30, They keep early hours here in the country, he's taking me to a fair in the next town."

"Hoss, is that actually his name," Vernon smirked.

"No, his name is Eric," she told him, without looking up from her meal.

"There it is again, that evasiveness, you are falling for that big ape aren't you."

"I am not," she told him coldly.

"Admit it, you like it rough and dirty." He hissed.

"I admit nothing," she slammed her knife down on the table.

"I'll thank you to mind your own business Vernon," she stood suddenly sending her chair back on to the floor. She swept from the room then, slamming the door after her.

A maid hurried to right the fallen chair as Vernon grinned away to himself.

~o~

Adam reached down and captured her mouth in a deep and demanding kiss. This time their coupling was slow and sensual, each savouring the sensations of warm loving hands and heat fuelled kisses. Adam caressed her body tenderly as he slowly prepared her for the act. Sam bit down on her bottom lip and clamped the sheets in her fists emitting tiny sounds of pure pleasure as he worked to satisfy her physical need. Finally she lay breathless in his arms, slowly recovering as he stroked her hair and tried to gain his own natural breath.

They had a long talk then and got a lot sorted. Not least they realised that Janet and Ronald were not just casual visitors to the house and they would have to consider their feelings in future. They both came to the conclusion that they could not act like a childless couple any longer. Their behaviour had a direct effect on the wellbeing of their little lodgers.

~o~

The children returned to the house the following day. Ronald screamed with excitement as he ran head long into Adam and was scooped up into his arms. Janet was more sceptical of the situation and hung back her prim little face as ever standing guard over her emotions . Sam sat her down and they had a talk about family life and how Adam and Sam were going to talk things out in future so there would be no more separations. Janet was happy with that and went to stand by Adam suddenly feeling she wanted some of the attention Ronald was getting.

~o~

Angela was ill tempered despite the glorious weather and wonderful fairground attractions. Hoss was as attentive as ever and had already won her a cute Bear and bought her a candy apple.

It was when Hoss took a hammer and hit a gong sending the marker shooting to the top, that's when her mood really went sour. Everyone cheered and clapped for the strong man. Men came up to pat him on the back. Some of them tried with the hammer themselves to laughs and jeers from the audience as they couldn't bring the marker up half way.

Vernon was right, she thought sourly, he is an ape, what was she doing courting an ape. No bet was worth this. She decided she would break it off with him the following day. It wouldn't quite win the bet as she wasn't dropping him from the great height she had planned. She was going to massage his ego for weeks and then drop him like a stone but her heart wasn't in it. Bless him, he was pleasant for such an oaf. She'd drop him tomorrow and be done with it.

"Miss Angela, you don't seem like you're enjoying this, is there anything I can do?" Hoss asked, genuinely concerned.

"What's the matter?"

She had to make up something. She hadn't worked herself up to break it off yet.

"Oh it's those old crones at the sewing circle. They think they're so above me because I'm young and single and they're all older and married, they think they can tell me how to run my life." Angela shook her head.

"I'd stop going but there isn't a whole lot for a woman to do in Virginia City. At least there, you get to catch up on all the news."

"You don't pay no heed to them Miss Angela, you're far prettier than any of them and you'll be married soon enough."

"Oh I don't know Hoss, I hope so,"

"Well I know so," Hoss told her.

As he took her hand, she smiled up at him, her face flushed from the country air. She was impossibly beautiful.

~o~

Hoss had been thinking deeply about Angela. They had only been going out two and a half weeks but for Hoss those were the best two and a half weeks of his adult life. Hoss had the starts of a very bad idea forming in his brain.

The logs were spinning down on the flume at an alarming rate. Little Joe was at top helping them in position, Hoss and Adam were in the water further down guiding them through a particularly rough spot. Adam was shouting orders up at them and Joe was cursing down at him but doing his bidding all the same,

"So I'm thinking, it don't matter how long you know someone," Hoss was saying to Adam.

"I mean what does it matter if you wait a week, a month or a year. If you know she's the one you should just act on it,"

A log was fired down at great speed crashing into another one.

"Do you wanna kill us, go easy with them. One at a time, I told you." Adam shouted up.

Joe pulled a face but stalled the next logs decent.

"So what do you think Adam?" Hoss asked.

"Hoss are you planning on making a table from that log or are you going to send it the rest of the way," Adam snapped irritably. Hoss pushed the log down on its way.

"Do what you think is right Hoss," Adam patted his shoulder.

To Joe Adam shouted up "are you going to send down another log or what, we're standing here."

"Well you're giving out that we're sending them too quick, Jesus," Joe grumbled away making Adam grin to himself.

~o~

The sewing circle had gained themselves a juicy bit of gossip. The new teacher from Placerville had been seen stepping out with Will Rogers from the telegram office. All halted their sewing and leaned forward listening intently to the details.

"I hear tell he bought her one of them fancy boxes of chocolates from the new chocolate and pastry store." Bertha Chaney told her hushed audience.

"And there was kissin," she nodded.

"In the middle of the day, for shame," Sissy put her hand to her breast.

Suddenly Berthas house keeper appeared.

"Ma'am, there's a mister Mr Hoss Cartwright at the door."

Bertha was about to rise when Hoss stepped out from behind the maid.

"I'm sorry to be disturbin you ladies like this but I've got somethin important to ask Angela and it can't wait," he grinned foolishly.

"Well, what is it," Angela asked, slightly irritated by this spectacle.

"I thought maybe we'd go outside," he smiled down at her a little embarrassed.

"Oh really Hoss, I'm not getting up now what's so important," she asked.

"Ok then, well...here goes," Hoss said, taking a deep breath and fishing a box from his pocket.

He got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Angela Manning, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" He asked.

There was silence.

Angela stared at the ring in shock.

Then she looked up into Hoss's sincere face and burst out laughing.

"Hoss," she laughed, "we've only been going out three weeks. What are you thinking."

Hoss closed the box silently and stared at her hardly knowing whether to laugh or cry.

He tried to form words but his voice failed him.

"Oh Hoss," she took his hand, still laughing " This was very sweet of you but really. I'm an heiress to a large estate, 1000s of acres. If I brought you home, sweet as you are, my father would disinherit me. I'd actually nearly do it just for the laugh, to see the old mans face."

Hoss stood up, looking flustered. "I'll, I'll see myself out," he told them as he turned and fled.

Angela shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I've had some proposals in my time," she told them "but that was the best ever."

Bertha Chaney rose from her seat. "Angela, we would be most obliged if you would pack up your sewing and leave this house."

"What do you mean?" She grinned.

"She means you're no longer welcome in the sewing circle," Abigail Winters told her.

Angela pouted as she was shown to the door but she soon recovered her smile at the thought of telling her brother. Plus too, part of her was relieved to be free of Hoss Cartwright, she was becoming too attached to him. He'd never fit in with her lifestyle back home, she told herself.

~o~


	10. Chapter 10

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 10**

Adam Cartwright rented an office in town. It was a place of peace and quiet where he could work on the books and bring future clients to talk about business. But this morning he had a visitor.

"Oh Hell" he frowned "Did you tell her I'm busy, I'd talk with her later?" He asked his foreman.

Bertha Chaney breezed in past him.

Adam stood up.

"Mrs Chaney, this is a pleasant surprise, but as I said, l am kinda busy" He told her.

"Now don't you high and mighty it with me Adam Cartwright.

There was a time when I had to tie your shoe laces and mend your britches when Ben asked me to.

Now hear this, that Angela Manning done broke your Hoss's fool heart. And we all know'd how sensitive that boy is. Too sensitive for this world. So you'd best quit doing what you're pretending to do there and go out an find em."

"When did this happen," Adam frowned.

"Last night at the sewing circle. Ok if she didn't want to marry him, that was fine but there was no call for the laughing she done. Poor boy took off afore we could offer any kind of comfort.

"He preposed to her?"

"Yes he did," she nodded primly "and she done laughed in his face that evil mare."

~o~

Adam found Hoss up at the south pasture. He was labouring over some fallen fence, working alone. He barely looked up as Adam approached.

"It's only going to come down again, there's another storm headed this way," Adam told him.

Hoss didn't answer.

"Hence the reason we're keeping the cattle in the more sheltered pastures," He went on.

"Won't come down ifn it's mended right," Hoss muttered as he worked on.

"I heard what happened," Adam said.

"Bertha Chaney told me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I reckon she had a real good laugh at it too," Hoss said bitterly as he drove a nail into the splintering wood.

"No she didn't, she was worried about you."

"Ain't nothin ta worry about, I'm fine," Hoss growled.

"Well if you don't want to talk, that's fine but at least let me help you fix this fence so we can get out of this cold." Adam told him as he picked up some timber and went to help.

Hoss turned to him.

"Adam, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do but I'd really settle for being alone. I don't want no company."

Adam chucked the timber piece down into the grass.

"Well ok, but if you want to talk you know where I am," he told his brother.

Hoss nodded and continued on.

~o~

Vernon was still laughing the next morning.

"The idiot, to think, he spent all that money on a ring and everything. Well done Angela," he said wiping tears from his face.

"Oh that did give me a chuckle."

Angela tried to join in. She had told Vernon all about it the night before and although they had shared a couple of bottles of fine wine and Vernon enjoyed the tale immensely the victory rang hallow for Angela. Last night in bed as she stared up at the ceiling she thought of Hoss at the picnic showing her the ladybug on his large hand. She remembered how he carefully let it down into the grass. A big man incapable of hurting such an insignificant creature. And she had hurt him. She had hurt him deeply and Angela was too weak a person to do anything about it.

~o~

A couple of weeks later Sheriff Coffee stepped across to talk to Adam.

"Your pa was by earlier, asked me to tell ye if I seen ye ta stop by the ranch house. He wants to talk to ye."

"Did he seem ok?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Far as I can tell, he seemed fine," Sheriff Coffee shrugged.

Adam stopped by that very afternoon. Ben went to stand before him even as he removed his gun belt.

"Pa, Roy tells me you wanted to see me."

"Yes Adam, it's about Hoss."

Adam led his obviously distraught father to the chair by the fireside and sat opposite.

"What's this about Pa. I know he broke up with that lady from San Francisco a couple of weeks back, is he still upset?"

"Yes he is Adam and he's worrying me. I can't get through to him. He's working flat out, he doesn't eat, he walks the halls at night."

"Ok, I'll have a talk with him Pa," Adam put a hand up to stall his fathers rant.

"He's up behind the barn, he's bringing the hay in," Ben told him, urging him to action.

"Don't I get a cup of coffee first?" Adam asked as his father walked him to the door.

"You'll get a cup of coffee and a toasted cheese sandwich when you have talked to Hoss," Ben told him.

~o~

Adam found Hoss forking large heaps of hay into the barn. Hoss threw a nod at his brother but continued on.

Adam froze. He was looking at something he never thought he would see. Hoss had gotten thin. His face looked older as it was drawn and haggard and his eyes were dark and sunken into his head. His clothes hung loose on his frame, a large belt wrapped about his waist, making him look even thinner.

"Hoss, we're about to have toast and cheese sandwiches and coffee inside, why don't you join us," Adam asked. Hoss's weight was his immediate concern.

"I don't eat cheese," Hoss told him. "I'll eat when this is done."

On seeing his brother Adams appetite left him. He picked up a pitch fork and began shovelling large mounds of hay up into the barn with Hoss.

"So how's everything," he began, as they worked.

"You know they're having the social again on Saturday. Little Joe is taking Annie, you should go."

"I'm busy," Hoss told him. "There's too much to do here."

"You can't just lock yourself away from the world Hoss."

"I ain't locking myself away. There too much social and not enough workin going on. Things get left undone." Hoss growled.

"Hoss, talk to me, what's eating ye," they had forked all the hay up into the barn and Adam now stood leaning on his fork waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's eating me, I just got stuff ta do,"

Hoss went to leave and Adam put a hand to his chest.

"Hoss, you can't carry on like this, you need to rest." He told him.

Hoss patted Adam on the shoulder but moved off then to cut away the scrub building up at the edge of the first field.

Adam watched him go feeling that his fathers concern was well founded.

~o~

Adam was summoned to the ranch house again four days later. Ben rushed out to meet him as he settled his horse.

"Pa it's raining, get in doors for heaven sake." Adam said, squinting as rain lashed into his face.

"Oh Adam I'm glad you're here, he won't stop," Ben told him anxiously.

"Who won't stop," he asked, pulling Ben into the Barn and out of the rain.

"Hoss, he's fixing the fence behind the house in this rain and I can't get him to come in Adam. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Ben looked on the verge of tears and Adam gave him a quick awkward hug.

"It's ok, I'll talk to him," he nodded as he headed out of the barn.

"Oh get him to come in out of the rain please Adam," Ben called after him anxiously.

~o~

Hoss was straining with a bolt, trying to prize it loose when Adam walked up.

"What in the hell are you doing, get in the house," Adam told him firmly.

"When I finish," Hoss told him as water ran from his nose and chin.

"You're finished now," Adam grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him from the fence.

Hoss immediately broke from his grip. He still had formidable strength and he eyed Adam challenging him to take it further.

"I said I'll finish this," he said, as rain soaked through his shirt.

Adam realised he would need help. He didn't want to fight him and risk hurting him or indeed himself for that matter. He would get some hands to help him escort Hoss inside. He had tried talking, Hoss obviously wasn't in his right mind. He moved to leave but stopped as he noticed that Hoss suddenly looked dazed.

"What is it," Adam asked.

"I'll be alright in..."

Hoss's eyes rolled up in his head and his knees went from under him. Adam caught him as he fell.

"Hoss," Adam shook him slightly as rain lashed down on his flushed face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 11**

 **Guys this is going to be a double post of chapters 11 and 12. I would like to thank everyone who followed this long story. I've really enjoyed writing it not least because of all the lovely messages. Thanks so much everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Bertha Chaney stopped little Joe as he headed into the Apothecary store.

"I'm sorry, I know how busy you are but we so wanted to know how Hoss is," she asked.

"He's still the same," Joe told her grimly "no change."

"We've turned our sewing circle evenings into a circle of prayer for poor dear Hoss. We're all praying hard for his recovery.""Thank you," he tried to smile.

"No thanks necessary Joe, how many times has that sweet boy mended our gate or helped with our groceries."

Joe nodded politely.

"Oh you go Joe, I'm holding you up now. You go get the medicine for Hoss," she took a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes as she waved him away and crossed the road.

Once Joe had stepped into the store Angela moved to speak with the woman.

"How is he?" She asked.

Bertha just looked at her.

"How is who?" She asked after a moment.

"Hoss Cartwright," Angela said, blushing slightly.

"His brother is right in that store over there, why don't you go ask him. I haven't got no time to be talkin in the street with strangers."

Bertha Chaney bustled off then without another word leaving Angela to stand in the street alone.

~o~

Doctor Martin came by twice a day to check on Hoss. He had scarce seen a man deteriorate so rapidly. He had pneumonia which was indeed serious but as he told Adam he'd expect Hoss to hold his own better than he had been doing. It was as if he was giving up. Adam nodded grimly and wondered if the break up with the rich lady effected him more than any of them realised.

Adam went to show Dr Martin out and ran head long into Annie on the landing, her bowl of water sloshing a stain up onto his shirt front.

"I'm sorry," she said without looking up.

"It's ok, I needed a bath anyway," he said, brushing suds from his shirt.

Sam was right behind her with towels and soap. Hop Sing and Adam were going to give Hoss a wash while the girls got some broth ready for him.

Sam and Annie had declared a hurried truce as women do in times of crisis and gave each other a quick hug as they worked in the kitchen together.

When Adam came back to the room to begin Hoss's freshen up, he found Joe standing at the foot of the bed.

Hoss was sitting straight up, propped with pillows to help his breathing. He was sleeping all the time exhausted by illness, his breath coming in slow labouring gasps.

"I want to help take care of his needs," Joe said, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to control the heart break at seeing his robust older brother like that.

"You could," Adam said, "but far more valuable to us you could go sit with Pa and keep him downstairs until we're done.

Joe wasn't able for any of this. He wanted to do his share but he wasn't able. Adam put an arm around his shoulder as the young man struggled to keep it together. Joe turned and Adam held his youngest brother as he sobbed quietly into his chest.

"He'll make it," Adam told him gently.

"We all have to be strong for him and keep praying,"

Joe nodded into his chest.

Hop sing arrived then, all business with herbs for Hoss to inhale to help his breathing and fresh sheets.

"Go on Joe," Adam told him, "clean your face before you go down.

Joe nodded and exited the room with one last wrenching look at his brother struggling for breath.

~0~

Adam came down an hour later and sat heavily at the table feeling exhausted. Conversations from the kitchen filtered out to him as he rubbed the strain from his neck. Sam was speaking sternly to Janet on something. Adam put his head down on the table deciding that women would argue with the wall if there was no one else in the room.

"But I just wanted to know why," Janet was saying.

"Never mind why, you weren't supposed to see him again."

Sam caught sight of Adam at the table and hurried out.

"Adam we have soup, Annie has brought some to Hoss. Do you want some?"

Adam brought his head up from the table. "Yeah thanks sweetheart." He told her as he reached out and caught the arm of a retreating Janet.

Sam prodded her shoulder." Now you talk to Adam while I get his food ready." She told her.

She stood before him nervously.

"So what's this about," he asked.

"I went to see Jim yesterday," she said curling her bottom lip.

"Who is Jim?" Adam asked.

"He's the boy from the livery stable."

"The 17 year old, I thought we made it clear you weren't to see him again." Adam told her, an angry edge to his voice. "Yes sir" she whispered.

"Never mind 'yes sir', why did you go see him when you were specifically told not to, answer me," Adam shook her slightly.

"Adam," Ben called over, with a look of sympathy for Janet.

A look of fierce irritation crossed Adams face and he got up taking Janet by the arm and leading her outside to the porch.

Once there he sat on the rocker on the porch, bringing her up beside him.

Her prim little face grew pale and guarded as she prepared herself for punishment. That face she wore as if she were about to go into battle always softened Adams heart. It was clear to Adam and Sam that when she was punished at home she wasn't even allowed to cry.

"We've been through this," he told her "I thought we agreed that he was too old for you."

"Yes but Kathy told me he had been paid to court me," she looked back anxiously. "I had to ask him, was it true."

Adam laughed "what nonsense is that."

"Kathy Free told me Jim was paid to go out with me and he bought her an emerald broach with the money."

"Janet, she's just being spiteful. Nobody pays someone to court a little girl. That makes no sense," he smiled stroking her hand. "Don't mind her."

"Yeah, maybe it is just story," Janet nodded.

"Mister Manning would never give Jim a whole ten dollars just to go out with me." She laughed.

Adams face paled slightly.

"Mister Manning, Vernon Manning?" He asked.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

"Sweetheart, Sam has made me some soup, you go in and eat it will you, I need to get some stuff in town for uncle Hoss. Will you tell Sam I'll be back in about an hour?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"And no more older men or I'll have to get my shot gun," he said sounding like an old prospector.

Janet giggled as he pinched her nose.

Once Janet had skipped inside Adams face turned very serious.

A little girl like Kathy would make up stories like that right enough, but to add a name?. Adam headed to the barn to saddle his horse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Idle Hands ~ Chapter 12**

A wave of panic crossed Vernon Manning's face.

"Oh God tell him I'm not here," he told the maid hurriedly.

Too late, Adam was in the room followed closely by Jim Nester the young livery stable boy. He hung back shyly, standing by the drawing room door.

"Is this him," Adam asked the boy.

"Yes sir, that's him. I should have told him to get lost the minute I laid eyes on him but I ain't never seen a ten dollar note before," He said.

Adam went to him and put notes in his hand.

"Not a word to anyone," he said.

The boy nodded and headed out.

~o~

Adam crossed the floor and grabbed Vernon by the scruff of the neck.

"So what's it about, paying a young boy to deflower a child. Are you some kind of pervert." He growled, shaking him roughly.

"No please, it was just a joke, a lark."

"What?" Adam released him for a moment.

"We didn't mean to hurt anybody we just did it for a joke." Vernon told him cowering feebly.

"What do you mean you did it for a joke, what's this about?"

Vernon didn't answer.

Adam threw him up against the wall.

"We just spread a few rumours and stirred things between you and your brother."

"Why?" Adam asked. "We haven't met before have we?"

"No we haven't, it was just a joke."

Adam couldn't get his head around this, eventually he asked "You said WE, who else is in on this with you."

When Vernon didn't answer immediately Adam tightened his grip and drew back his fist.

"Me and my sister Angela," Vernon bellowed fearfully.

"Angela Manning," Adam went pale.

Angela Manning who laughed at Hoss when he proposed, breaking his heart to the point where he was now dangerously ill.

Adam vented his anger on Vernon smacking him around the room. Vernon had no retaliation skills what so ever and yelped and whimpered like a child being punished as Adam worked him over.

"What is going on in here."

Angela stood in the doorway wearing an expensive silk robe. She had obviously taken a nap as her hair was loose about her shoulders and she was in night attire.

She stared back defiantly as Adam walked slowly to stand before her.

"What is the meaning of this, get out you ignorant cow hand or I'll call the sheriff."

Adam took her arm in a vice like grip.

"You're hurting my arm," she told him as she struggled.

"I'll break it," he growled.

"You planned the whole thing didn't you, you deliberately set out to hurt him," He told her.

"And what if I did, it's his own fault. How can someone who lives in a wild place like this be as soft hearted as he is." As she spoke her voice hitched slightly with emotion.

"Don't give me your crocodile tears," Adam spoke fiercely to her.

"You have no heart, anyone who could hurt Hoss the way you did can't have any good feelings."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. Well initially I did but in the end..." Her tears were lost on Adam and she continued to struggle in his grip.

Vernon tried to get to his feet and Adam immediately clicked his gun and took aim.

Vernon raised his hands and sat back down.

"What are you going to do," her beautiful face looked up at him burning with defiant outrage.

"I'd take you to the sherif though I don't know what he would charge you with, and I presume you have rich relatives anyway who could afford the best legal team. So I've decided I'm going to take a more old fashioned approach." Adam told her as he took her to the couch.

"I'm going to give you something you should have had years ago."

With that he sat on the couch and pulled her down over his lap. She struggled with all she had but he held her firmly in place and waited until she had tired herself out enough for him to begin.

Her silk clothing left no protection whatever against Adams sharp, stingy slaps on her behind. She yelped, struggled and whimpered through it but could not release herself.

On seeing the spectacle, a maid walked slowly over.

"Ho Chin, call the sheriff," Angela told her desperately "Call the sheriff, he's trying to murder me."

Ho Chin looked up at Adam.

"Would sir like tea or coffee," she asked. A slight grin tugging the sides of her pretty Asian face.

"Coffee, please, black."he smiled at her as he continued.

Angela could scarcely catch her breath as smacks began to overlap onto already tender skin. She struggled, cursed and eventually began pleading with him to stop. Finally he did stop when she was burning sore and sobbing hard over his lap. He lifted her gently off his knee and put her face down over the couch so as not to irritate her tender behind any more. She pounded on the couch with her fists and kicked her feet in anger and outrage as she cried. Adam ignored her tantrum and thanked Ho Chin as she handed him the coffee. He took a few sips and then placed it down on a polished surface.

He then turned his attention to Vernon.

"I don't want to hear from either of you ever again, stay away from my family," he told him and then he turned to leave.

Angela's sobbing had begun to subside and she was starting to recover, feeling tired out suddenly from crying and pain.

"I'll go to the Sheriff, I'll have him arrested. 20 years hard labour," Vernon announced as if he was the judge handing down the sentence.

"Oh shut up Vernon," she whimpered cradling her chin in her hands "just shut up."

~o~

Adam was deep in thought as he headed back to the Ponderosa. There was one person he needed to speak with. He needed to put something right.

Annie was throwing feed to the chickens when Adam rode in, a job Hoss usually did.

When she saw Adam, she finished up quickly and began heading for the house.

He called to her.

"Annie, I need to talk to you," he told her gently.

He went over to her, his approach making her flustered.

"There's food inside for you, Sam baked bread and there's still soup left and..."

"Annie," Adam began.

"And Hop Sing has apple pie but says don't eat it all because he made it for the children."

"Annie," Adam tried again.

"I never spread any rumours," she blurted out, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Before you start telling me off, I want to tell you that Sam is my very best friend. I wouldn't hurt her or you or..." She couldn't continue. She had backed up against a barn wall, wringing her hands nervously and her voice was failing her.

"Annie I'm sorry," he told her.

She dared look up a little at that.

"I should have known it wasn't you, we both should. I am heartily ashamed of myself. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked sincerely.

"I would never hurt you," she said timidly.

Joe turned the corner and smiled warmly and with relief as he saw Adam pull Annie to him in a brotherly hug.

He'd heard that Adam was outside talking with Annie and worried a little given the tension between them recently.

"Now brother, don't get confused. This woman is mine," Joe smiled as he approached. Annie giggled, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

~o~

Work continued through the night. They needed constant bowls of steaming water in the room to loosen mucus from Hoss's chest. They had to strip his blankets back and throw open the window to bring down a roaring temperature. They took turns sitting next to him, Joe had to be told sternly by his father that staying up all night every night would not help Hoss and would render him sick also. Joe had to relent and go to bed.

Adam woke, feeling something lightly touching his hand.

He looked up to see Hoss staring back at him.

"Hoss," he tried to smile cheerfully "let me get you some water."

Hoss shook his head, he took a deep labouring breath.

"I was dreaming about Marie," He said. "We were in the meadow picking wild flowers."

Adam took his hand and he listened.

"It was so peaceful Adam, so, so peaceful. I could have stayed there," Hoss took a big breath "I could have stayed there forever."

Adam smiled but there was anguish in his heart.

"Adam it's ok," Hoss said struggling for breath.

"It don't hurt, you would expect it ta hurt, but it don't."

"Hoss don't you do that," Adam told him sternly "Don't you give in to it."

"Adam, I'm tired," Hoss told him, almost apologetically

"I'm so tired."

Adam tried to set his face, but he couldn't.

"Aw Adam don't."

Hoss reached his big hand over to Adams face but it lowered slowly as he began to drift off again.

Adam lowered his head to his arms and cried softly to himself.

~o~

Angela couldn't fail to notice the looks she was getting from passers by as she boarded the coach. The frosty looks made her uncomfortable and she got in quickly. Even though the coach was fully cushioned she winced slightly as she sat and moved her behind trying to gain a more comfortable position. Vernon jumped in oblivious to their cold send off. After some initial chatter he folded his arms, pulled his hat down over his eyes and slept, snoring softly. Angela gazed out of the window thinking about a large man who placed a flower in her hair and called her Queen of the May. She reached up a gloved hand and brushed the single tear from her cheek and set her mouth in a firm line.

~o~

After several worrying nights Hoss finally began to recover. It was slow but sure. Three weeks later, he leaned on Ben as he was brought to sit on a chair on the porch to get some air. Another week after that he sat in on the birthing of a new calf. He was there on consultation basis only but he was definitely headed in the right direction.

One Sunday afternoon in early Spring Hoss sat at the fire bundled up in a wool jacket Annie had made for him. Sam kept him company as she peeled potatoes for dinner.

"I can do that Sam," Hoss told her as she worked.

"No, you just keep warm Hoss. That's your job for the day," she smiled over at him.

He had gained back some of the weight but still looked somewhat frail and he still tired really easily. It would be a year before he would return to his full state of health.

"Adams in the barn cleaning out the horses, I should go an help him."

"Do you want me to put Hop Sings medicine in your dinner?" She smiled.

"No ma'am," Hoss had developed a dread for Hop Sings herbal remedies.

"Well then you stay put until dinner."

"It's awful kind of you and Adam but you don't have ta keep feeding me."

"Oh yes we do, Hop Sing and Ben are not near strict enough with you. You were sending back plates half loaded with food. Not in this house," she told him sternly.

"No ma'am," he said, frowning at the thought of another huge plate of meat and vegetables.

"God forgive me, I shouldn't speak ill of people but that woman should go straight down below for what she did," Sam said, cutting the potatoes more severely than needed.

"She didn't do nothin Sam, she just didn't want to marry me," Hoss said.

"Hoss, she broke your heart in the worst possible way. Can't you at least feel angry with her," Sam asked him.

"I was at first but you can't stay angered at someone you love for long. Anyway I ought to have better manners. I'd a kept her ifn my manners were more gentile."

"No Hoss, it doesn't work like that. You don't change to suit a person. You find a person who loves you just the way you are." Sam told him.

"I know you don't believe it now but you will find her."

She reached over and stroked his cheek.

"I hope that woman knows she made the biggest mistake of her life," she said, returning to her peeling.

"I doubt if she gives it much thought Sam," Hoss frowned.

~o~

Worrying news filtered out that Desmond and Marcy Nash, Janet and Ronald's real parents had been released from prison having served out their sentence. Adam and Sam fully expected a call from the pair looking to claim their kids even though Kirby their older sister had won full custody over them. It never happened, Des Nash got in a drunken gunfight and was killed dead by a kid half his age and Marcy soon after took up with a professional gambler and left for Europe with him.

Adam and Sam decided to delay telling the children until after Janet's big day. Janet had won a story writing competition. Her story came first in the state of Nevada and she was to receive her prize that afternoon at the church hall.

Jan bobbed up and down with excitement as Sam pinned on the Rosette she was awarded by the school.

"So what was the story about again?" Adam asked as he fixed his tie.

"You had to write about your news, what's happening in your life. I wrote all about the fight you and Sam had last month. Adam in the saloon and Sam was annoyed and Sam bought me fancy paper and chocolates and Adam stayed at the shack up on the hill all by himself."

Sam and Adam exchanged looks.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to read this story out today, do you?" Sam asked.

"No, you just go up and they give you a medal,"

There was an audible sigh of relief from both of them at that news.

~o~

As they sat in the audience watching the children in the lower school preform a play Adam watched Sam's face. She was thoroughly enjoying the frolicking of the little ones on stage. She laughed heartily at their sweet little dance. Adam suddenly felt that he would go see Doctor Martin, for Sam's sake. As embarrassing as it was to him she badly wanted children. She was such a natural mother it wasn't fair.

.

"Sam, I been thinking, I'll probably go see the doctor," he told her.

She turned to him.

"Why, are you unwell Adam?" She asked.

"No, I mean about the other thing." he whispered to her.

"You would make a great mother" he told her "You need to have a family."

Janet was called to the stage after the play and she walked proudly to stand before the Mayer and the Head of the school board to receive her prize.

Sam squeezed his hand.

"You know what Adam, we already have a family" she said.

Janet stepped up and the medal was placed around her neck and she was handed her certificate. She immediately turned and held it up for Adam and Sam to see, smiling all over her tanned freckled face.

THE END.


End file.
